Patent Document 1 discloses the following technique; when a regenerative braking force decreases with decrease in vehicle speed etc., the technique compensates for lack of braking force due to the decrease of the regenerative braking force with a hydraulic braking force by driving a pump of a hydraulic pressure control unit and supplying a brake fluid in a master cylinder to a wheel cylinder.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-276550